


last call for sin

by maranhig



Series: time, truth, hearts [1]
Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Multi, Polyamory, Post-Coitus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-07 23:02:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maranhig/pseuds/maranhig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>daryl’s sprawled atop rick, so blissed out he keeps burrowing his head against the crook of rick’s neck like he’s trying to crawl inside of him and hide between his bones. rick keeps looking to you in wonderment, and finally says, “i didn’t know he was a cuddler.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	last call for sin

**Author's Note:**

> o marvelous ot3, thy name is mickyl. it kinda works, doesn't it?  
> for the record, this is all LostInWonder’s fault.  
> title from the killers. i own nothing but my shamelessness.

You can’t help but feel ridiculously smug, after all’s been said and done. Rick may have been the one to approach you during the winter, shy and awkward in the adorable manner of prepubescent boys, and he’d even gone through the trouble of actually courting you until you finally threw your leg over his and made him forget all his good intentions. He was lovely and he made you feel less hollowed out, but even before you’d gotten together you’d seen how there was something missing in _him_. It was in how he held himself whenever he was around Daryl, how his eyes would gleam just that brighter at the mere mention of his name.

It was in how whenever Rick got caught staring at him, Daryl would just stare right back.

This might never have happened if it weren’t for your sheer will, and the fact that you wanted Daryl almost as much as Rick wanted him. So yes, you’re entitled to taking credit for the picture painted before of you, and quite a livening sight it is. Daryl’s sprawled atop Rick, so blissed out he keeps burrowing his head against the crook of Rick’s neck like he’s trying to crawl inside of him and hide between his bones. Rick keeps looking to you in wonderment, and finally says, “I didn’t know he was a cuddler.”

You grin and press a kiss to Rick’s shoulder, thoughtless as breathing. Such affection welling back up in you is still so new, yet not unwelcome. And the same can be said for Daryl, it seems. “It’s a good thing he is, or he’d be slipping to the floor.”

These mattresses you have here aren’t the most spacious, but lying like this, pressed so seamlessly tight together, you’ve made it work. Rick slides his hand down from the nape of Daryl’s neck until it stops just above the curve of his ass, and Daryl grumbles something unintelligible before he shifts his legs and presses against Rick’s crotch in a maybe-not-so-unintentional move that has you chuckling and Rick beaming like a fool.

It’s a good look on him, this disheveled, exhausted yet glowing happiness that only matches how you feel. He’s like a lazy tomcat so pleased at finally having caught a scrumptious meal. Considering that he successfully multitasked fucking himself onto Daryl’s cock and eating you out a mere few minutes ago, there’s no reason for him not to.

Ah, wasn’t that fun. Daryl’s face as he walked into his cell and saw the two of you together like that is something you won’t forget for a long while. The flush on his face that just worsened when he realized you didn’t have your hand _on_ Rick but _inside_ of him, and how his jaw dropped when Rick managed to stop groaning long enough to look up at him and gasp out, utterly giddy, “This is great but I think your dick can do a better job than what she’s doing.”

It was…beautiful. You aren’t one for flowery language, not even before the world ended; it was of no use in the courthouse, and sweet nothings certainly weren’t going to stop your boyfriend from beating you up every weekend. But as Rick managed to lick at you through the fabric of your panties, as Daryl hooked his deliciously calloused hands around your tensed calves bracketing Rick’s shoulders to give himself more leverage to thrust deeper into Rick, as every moan you made was echoed back to you tenfold – nothing else could go through your mind but that word, _beautiful_ , over and over until you came a second time from Rick sucking at your clit and Daryl’s hoarse cry of completion unhinged Rick as well.

You’re dragged back to the present when Daryl sighs blearily and grows lucid again, pushes up until he’s sitting back on Rick’s thighs. “So is this a one-time thing or…” He trails off and scratches at the base of his skull, somehow managing to look vulnerable and exposed despite the fact that he’s still almost fully clothed; he only kicked off his boots and tore off his jacket in his frenetic rush to join you and Rick, already naked on his bunk.

Rick’s already shaking his head no, squeezing Daryl’s knee in reassurance. “We both want this. Maybe it was just me at first, but Michonne’s on board with it now.”

Both pairs of eyes dart to yours, expectant and so damn blue it’s like you’re wading through the sky. “ _Definitely_ on board with it,” you tell Daryl, allowing just the corners of your lips to quirk up in a leer. “Maybe next time I’ll ride you. Not let this guy come or even touch himself until we’re done.”

The strangled sound Rick makes has you laughing, a deep-bellied amusement that gets Daryl to smirk too, though he still looks hesitant about it. Knowing now that Rick’s the one that needs words but Daryl needs action, you sit up and tug him by the collar until you can kiss him. It’s your first with him, and his contented murmur and fingertips soft on your jaw feel just as right as the tenderness in Rick’s eyes when you finally pull away for air.

Despite your boldness about it, you don’t exactly know how this is going to go. You never really thought past the sex; though Carl knows about you and Rick, what on earth will he think instead when he finds out that his dad sleeps not only with you but with Daryl, and at the same time too? Can you even tell the rest of the group about it or is a ménage a trois still considered scandalous? How can you even keep going back out there for the Governor now that you know you’ll be leaving this behind?

As though reading your mind, Rick pushes up on an elbow, just enough to reach you collarbone so he kisses that like it will soothe the maelstrom of your thoughts, and it does, a bit. “Let’s take this step by step, what do you say?”

You don’t really get to say anything because by then his mouth has descended to your breast and all that comes out is a hitched breath. And then Daryl grins and kisses his way down your neck to do the same, all suction where Rick is tongue and teasing, and you thread your fingers through their hair and finally stop running, and just stay, even if it’s just for a little while.

**Author's Note:**

> so i was working on some leedus pieces but they weren't cooperating with me, and at ass o'clock this morning my brain decided to finish this instead! argh. not entirely happy with it, but whatevs, i'm losing my mind anyway. :D


End file.
